SACRIFICE
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: Resumen, Pequeños Drabbles Sobre Situaciones Y Pensamientos De Leonardo, Acerca Del Gran Peso Que Debe Cargar Como Líder, Hermano Mayor E Hijo.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice.

Resumen, Pequeños Drabbles Sobre Situaciones Y Pensamientos De Leonardo, Acerca Del Gran Peso Que Debe Cargar Como Líder, Hermano Mayor E Hijo.

Hola que tal, bueno siempre he pensado que Leonardo es la Tortuga que más se sacrifica por su familia y el equipo, y hay muchas pruebas de ello, por lo que , algunos de los caps., estarán basados en capítulos de la serie.

Drabbles 1. El partido de Hockey.

Toda la familia estaba en la guarida tomándose un merecido descanso, Donatello estaba en su laboratorio realizando unas mejoras a MetalHead, Raphael jugaba en la máquina de pinball, de vez en cuando golpeaba la máquina para poder mejorar su puntuación, MiguelAngello comía pizza tras pizza, mientras miraba aquel anime viejo que había encontrado. Mientras tanto en el Dojo, se encontraba Leonardo, que, como ya era costumbre, Sensei lo estaba entrenando tiempo extra, los otros 3 hermanos sabían de esto, pero no sabían la razón por la cual el quelonio de bandana azul entrenaba tanto.

-**Debes tener más fluidez en tus movimientos-** dijo severamente Sensei a su alumno, quien estaba realizando una nueva Kata.

-**Hai Sensei ¡-** le respondió y continuo el entrenamiento.

Mientras de nuevo en la sala de la guarida, llegaron una visitas, se trataban de Casey Jones y Abril O´Neil, quienes llegaban con una sonrisa.

-**Buenas noches chicos ¡-** los saludo la pelirroja.

-**¿Dónde están todos?-** pregunto Casey.

-**mmm Rapha está ahí atrás, Donni en el Laboratorio y Leo entrenando con Sensei-** respondió Mickey sin dejar de ver el T.V.

-**chicos, Casey y yo veníamos a invitarlos a un lugar¡-** grito Abril y Mickey se acercó a ella.

-**habrá comida?-** le pregunto entusiasmado.

-**si…si habrá-** le dijo abril, Mickey salió corriendo a buscar a sus hermanos, que no mucho después ya estaban todos en la sala, a excepción de Sensei y el quelonio mayor.

-**y de que se trata?**- pregunto Raphael cruzando sus brazos.

-**es el partido de mi escuela¡ los Vikingos contra las Panteras¡, es la final, de ahí ,si ganan los vikingos iremos a divertirnos un rato-** le explico la chica.

-**pero…no podemos dejar que nos vean-** dijo Donni decaído, Sensei no los dejaría ir.

-**pueden cubrirse con gabardinas , bufandas , gorros y todo eso, el partido es en un lugar muy frio, una pista de Hockey-** explico Casey, Las tortugas se entusiasmaron, verían su primer partido de hockey en vivo.

Todos juntos fueron al dojo, para así pedirle permiso a su padre de ir que después de escucharlos, tomo su barba lentamente.

-**Vamos Sensei ¡los chicos deben de experimentar este tipo de cosas¡ son adolescentes-** le dijo abril a la rata que los miraba pensativo.

-**De acuerdo…-** dijo y todos gritaron emocionados- **pero… no podrán ir todos-** dijo y de inmediato callaron, y se miraron entre ellos-** Leonardo debe seguir entrenando…-** dijo, Leo se decepciono antes esas palabras… pero no dijo nada y asintió.

-**pero Sensei ¡Leo siempre se la pasa entrenando¡-** dijo Mickey, y todos concordaron.

-**está bien Mikey, Sensei tiene razón….diviértanse y ya luego me dicen que tal estuvo-** dijo Leo como si nada y se separó de ellos un poco poniéndose en frente de ellos, junto a Sensei.

-**seguro?-** dijo abril, y el susodicho asintió.-** bueno… se nos hace tarde, arréglense y nos vamos¡-** dijo la chica y eso hicieron.

-**continuemos-** dijo Splinter a Leonardo, que asintió y continuo con el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, las 3 tortugas restantes ya salían de sus respectivas habitaciones , totalmente cubiertos.

-**no sabrán que somos mutantes ¡-** dijo el de naranja entusiasmado.

-**vamos ¡regresaremos en cuanto termine¡-** dijo Rapha y todos salieron corriendo de la guarida, dejándola en un extraño silencio, que de vez en cuando se interrumpía por los gritos de Leonardo al blandir sus ninjatō, o cuando Sensei le explicaba o corregía cosas.

-**es suficiente por hoy-** dijo la rata después de una hora y media después de que sus hijos se habían retirado.

-**Hai Sensei ** dijo leo, e hizo una reverencia a su maestro, que después entro en su habitación, algo adolorido se levantó del suelo del dojo, y salió, directo a la cama, pues estaba agotado, cerró la puerta, camino por la oscuridad de su habitación y se recostó en su mullida cama .-**... ¿Cómo la estarán pasando los chicos? -** pensó con tristeza, realmente le hubiera gustado ir…pero.

**...****_Él no podía darse ese lujo…._**

¿Qué tal? Espero y les haya gustado, si, habrá muchos más pero, así de cortitos, y uno que otro más largo.

Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios, ya saben, eso motiva mucho :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡ primero que nada gracias a aquellas y aquellos que han comentado… espero recibir más opiniones. Y ya se que tarde demasiado, pero la uni es muy pesada :3

Sin más el segundo Drabble…

Drabble 2. Pesadillas.

-**AAAH ¡-** se escuchó un temeroso grito por toda la guarida de las tortugas, provenía de la habitación del pequeño hermano, MiguelAngello, quien tenía unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos celestes, y estaba acurrucado en su cama.

No mucho después de que su grito resonara por toda la casa, su habitación se vio invadida por su familia, quienes lo miraban preocupado.

-**¿estás bien Mickey?-** pregunto Raphael preocupado, todos estaban rodeado al pequeño quelonio esperando que se tranquilizara.

-** tranquilo Hijo mío, solo fue una pesadilla-** dijo Sensei tratando de relajar a su pequeño.

-**yo…es que…se veía tan…real-** decía entre cortado el de naranja.

-**no te preocupes Mickey, solo relájate y no volverás a soñar con eso-** dijo Donni sonriéndole a su hermanito que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-** o… OK¡, gracias chicos¡-** dijo el chico y se volvió a acostar. Todos salieron de la habitación.

-** y ya no leas comics de terror antes de dormir-** dijo Leonardo para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Todos suspiraron eran las 3 a.m y estaban agotados, regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones y todo regreso a la normalidad.

Algunas noches más tarde.

**AHHH¡-** de nuevo, un grito resonó por toda la guarida, Leonardo se levantó respirando pesadamente-** solo…solo fue una pesadilla…-**se dijo así mismo, y respiro profundamente…

-**Mickey estas bien?-** se escuchó fuera de la habitación, Leo suspiro aliviado, pues no se habían dado cuenta de que fue el quien grito, lentamente salió de la habitación.

-**Leo tú también escuchaste el grito?-** le pregunto Raphael, Leonardo asintió.

-**si, pensé que había sido Mickey-** dijo, mintiendo, todos se miraron unos a otros.

-**y…y…Y SI ES EL FANTASMA DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS ¡-** Grito asustado el de naranja, todos rieron pues no era posible eso.

-**tranquilo Mickey, tal vez, fue en la superficie, y como aquí hace mucho eco… tal vez haya sido eso-** explicó Donni.

Sin más que hacer, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

Leonardo entro y se recostó, estaba nervioso, normalmente una pesadilla regresaba y regresaba y regresaba, y no quería arriesgarse a volver a soñar con esas cosas tan horribles, "ser la decepción" de su padre por decir una de ellas. O que su familia fuera aniquilada por el Shredder….

Por lo que, no durmió en el resto de la noche, sabía que después el entrenamiento extra sería una pesadilla viviente, pero él era el hermano mayor, el líder **_Sin miedo…_** él era el que debía consolar a sus hermanos, no ellos a él, pues…

**...****_Él no podía darse ese lujo…._**

Jojo amo esa frase, de hecho es algo que realmente no puede hacer el pobre de Leo.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, ya se que son cortitos, (son Drabbles XD).

Espero y les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola primero que nada, Gracias a todos por sus reviews¡ realmente me motivan mucho, y pues bueno, aquí el nuevo capitulo, que espero y les guste mucho.

Drabble 3. Amor.

Aquel día lo recuerdo muy bien, al fin, después de mucho rogar y lloriquear, Splinter, mi padre y maestro, al fin nos había dejado salir a la superficie, en la oscuridad de la noche claro, pero aun así, era la ciudad que desde muy pequeños habíamos deseado observar.

Ese día tan asombroso estuvo lleno de muchas experiencias, una que sigue presente hoy en día, fue el hecho de que mi hermano menor, Donatello , se había enamorado perdidamente de nuestra ahora mejor amiga, Abril O'Neil.

Cuando Donatello no lo hizo saber de forma formal, por así decirlo, nosotros no nos preocupamos, y mucho menos Sensei, pues **_"son cosas normales que suelen pasar los adolescentes_**" según mi maestro, y siempre hemos tratado de apoyarlo cuando le dan sus minutos de depresión al afrontar la realidad, especialmente cuando Casey Jones llego a nuestra vida.

El amor es muy complicado, es algo que aprendí, no solo de mi pequeño hermano, incluso en mi serie de tv "héroes espaciales" lo demuestra.

Y yo mismo me convencí, de que ese tipo de sentimientos eran un problema, y me quedo muy claro después de conocer a Karai.

Llego en el momento menos adecuado, estaba enfadado y confundido, pues había peleado con Raphael, como siempre, fui derrotado, pero eso no era lo que me confundió más, sino que era ella, la que me confundía, no entendía nada, sino hasta la segunda vez que me enfrente a ella, y así comprendí, que ella me gustaba mucho.

A pesar de que Sensei me había mandado a buscar a mis hermanos, yo me había distraído con Karai, y después con abril pues había ido a platicarle sobre Karai.

Aún recuerdo que estaba nervioso y apenado, por platicarle este tipo de temas a ella, en el momento en que le dije que se trataba de una chica, ella se emocionó y me pidió que le contara todo, pero es ahí, cuando todo se desplomo.

Al decirle que Karai era del clan del pie, ella enloqueció, y no apoyo para nada mis sentimientos por aquella Kunoichi, entonces pensé, si Abril…que solo es mi amiga , reacciono así, no quiero saber cómo reaccionará mi familia.

Por lo que decidí , no decirle a nadie más, pero el secreto no duro mucho, Raphael se enteró de inmediato, y me dijo exactamente lo mismo a abril,******_NO_** , no puedes, no debes, porque es del clan del pie, y por más que yo les decía, que yo veía bondad en ella, ellos lo negaban y no me escuchaban.

Días más tarde, Karai nos metió en un gran embrollo con el Kraang, siendo mi culpa, por. Haber creído en ella, según Raph .Ese día, todos se enteraron de ella, y yo no tuve más opción mas que admitir, que, estaba enamorado de ella, y como no iba a estarlo¡.

Pero muy al contrario de lo que sucedió con Donnie, mis sentimientos no fueron aceptados por nadie.

Y esa noche, tuve una plática muy seria con Sensei.

Ambos estábamos en el dojo, a solas, él quería hablar conmigo acerca de Karai, repetir lo que me había dicho ya, pero, sin rechistar estaba sentado frente a él, escuchando atentamente.,

**-"Leonardo, sé que una vez les dije, que, este tipo de sentimientos, eran comunes entre adolescentes**" comenzó a decir**" pero , debes de olvidar tus sentimientos por Karai ahora, un ninja no debe sucumbir a esas emociones, tú debes preocuparte por el bienestar de esta familia"** me dijo seriamente "**_acaso me estaba diciendo que no tenía derecho a enamorarme_**" me pregunte, pero es una duda que sola se responde, pues el mensaje era claro, y yo lo sabía desde siempre.

Mi deber es proteger a mi familia.

Mi prioridad son mis hermanos, por encima de mis deseos

Desde ese día, comprendí que**…**

**_yo no podía darme el lujo_** de enamorarme ciegamente como Donnie, y a pesar de que he intentado todo, mis sentimientos por Karai siguen presentes….

Pobre de Leo, pero así es, realmente yo he escuchado de muchos que opinan que Leonardo es un personaje aburrido, pero no creo que lcosea, siento que solo no tiene la misma libertad que tienen sus hermanos para actuar como lo hacen, y por eso el es el responsable y serio... eso es injusto :( tomando en cuenta que tienen la msima edad.

bueno espero les haya gustado, y espero tambien sus comentarios : gracias ¡


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4 Es mi deber...

-**y tú que harás mientras?-** pregunto Abril…

-**Me quedare aquí a esperar a Raph, si es que regresa, después de todo no soy muy útil en este momento-** dijo Leonardo, dándoles la espalda a todos y comenzado a cojear hacia la entrada de la casa de campo de los O´Neil.

Por razones desconocidas para ellos, la luz se había ido, y el fuego se había apagado por lo que Raphael, había salido a cortar más leña, pero ya habían pasado horas¡ y aun no regresaba, por lo que Leo decidió que debían separarse en parejas y buscarlo por el bosque.

Sin embargo en esta búsqueda el no participaría, debido a su condición física, la cual ya estaba comenzando a cansarle.

Decaídamente entro a la casa de los O´Neil, donde se refugiaban, y con esfuerzos se sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en la sala, suspiro cansadamente, el debería estar buscando a su hermano en este momento, pero su cuerpo le había fallado y no se lo permitía.

-"**Soy un inútil"-** pensó con tristeza el quelonio, "**si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte"-** se dijo a sí mismo, recordando su pelea con el clan del pie, -**no puedo quedarme así-** dijo decidido, y se levantó de donde estaba.

Con muchos esfuerzos, busco por la casa sus ninjatō y su bandana azul, al encontrarlas, noto que una de ellas seguía rota y lo otra esta astillada, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al lugar donde sus hermanos solían entrenar por las mañanas.

Lentamente soltó la muleta en la cual se sostenía, y de inmediato cayó al suelo, Leonardo golpeo el suelo frustrado, y trato de levantarse poco a poco pero su pierna no podía soportar todo su peso, con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, y trato de realizar alguna kata con sus ninjatō, pero cada vez que intentaba era una caída al suelo, una más aparatosa que la otra.

-**vamos Leo- ** se dijo así mismo-** levántate-** dijo y poco a poco, recargándose en sus ninjatō se levantó, comenzando a respirar pesadamente, debido a que no solo su pierna estaba mal, si no que su pecho y su brazo también estaban severamente lastimados.

Un ruido extraño llamo su atención, al voltear, vio a abril caminar perdidamente, y como algo se la llevaba arrastrándola por el suelo, lo único que logro hacer fue caer y tropezar mientras ella gritaba su nombre y desaparecía entre los árboles.

-**Abril¡ -** grito desesperado al no poder hacer nada- "**si tan solo fuera más fuerte"-** prenso amargamente, pero ya no debía de auto compadecerse, decidido, se levantó con esfuerzos, y recogió sus ninjatō, lentamente se puso su bandana azul, y lento e irregular, se adentró al bosque –**debo encontrar a mi familia -** pensó, como una forma de motivarse a seguir avanzando.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar, encontrar una pequeña casa de madera, donde supuso, ahí estaba la cosa que se llevó a su familia, así que grito, y lo llamo, esperando a que saliera lo que fuera que estuviera dentro, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando salió un ser de un poco más de 2 metros, con la máscara de su amigo Casey puesta, y un overol de granjero que le daba un aspecto terrorífico típico de las películas de terror.

Decidido, soltó el bastón con el que se sostenía, temblando un poco, - ** Devuélveme a mi familia fenómeno-** dijo, con un tono de voz desafiante , no pensaba perder a otro miembro más de su familia.

**_"_****_Debo proteger a mi familia"_**

**_"_****_Debo recuperar a mi familia_**"

Listo¡ nos leemos después, espero sus reviews :3


End file.
